


shake shack

by skyekingsleigh



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Chocolate shake, Date Night, F/M, Fluff, amnabeth likes unhealthy food, cheesefries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyekingsleigh/pseuds/skyekingsleigh
Summary: “So cheese is definitely a weakness of the children of Athena,”





	shake shack

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this right after i finished my cheesefries and chocolate shake from shake shack and i have no regrets

The one thing Percy had never expected of Annabeth was just how much she would appreciate New York City fast food. They’ve been friends for years, and had been dating for almost one, but he still thought that the daughter of Athena liked her meals hearty and healthy. The unhealthiest thing Percy could remember Annabeth eating was his mom’s blue chocolate chip cookies, and even with that she mostly had control over herself and only ate two or three pieces.

But now, though, it was all different.

Percy had suggested something extremely lame for their date night that he hardly remembered, and as per usual a monster decided to ruin their plans which sent them to the opposite direction of where they should be going. It was a good thing he had borrowed his mom’s Prius, too, because he couldn’t stand another subway ride gone wrong with mortals looking at him and his girlfriend like they need therapy (which they probably did).

The best thing he could offer to try and at least save their night had been a drive through at a fast food place, and he honestly expected Annabeth to punch him when the words left his mouth. Instead, though, she nodded in agreement and leaned forward to change the song on the stereo, and that had been it. It was almost anticlimactic—not that Percy was complaining.

Now they were driving down the freeway with no destination in mind and there’s cheese in the corner of Annabeth’s lips from her cheesefries and it was all Percy could do not to kiss her right then and there.

“I can’t believe you can can eat more cheeseburgers than me and I‘m only now finding out,” He comments with a sly grin, tilting his head towards her with his mouth open while still keeping eyes on the road.

She held out her burger dutifully, letting him take a bite before answering. “I’m almost certain that’s because cheeseburgers can’t be blue and not really because of my eating habits.”

“Wait till my mom hears you,” he warns with a chuckle, free hand absentmindedly reaching for hers and intertwining their fingers. “We’d be having blue cheeseburgers for an entire week.”

Annabeth scrunches up her nose in response. “I don’t think my taste buds would appreciate that. Especially after that blue sunny side up.”

She slurped on her chocolate shake, and she was so cute Percy had to pinch himself.

“So cheese is definitely a weakness of the children of Athena,” he changes the subject completely. “Wouldn’t that be something our enemies would love to know.”

“My mom would kill you for that statement, Percy, you know that, right?”

Percy shrugs with a small smile. “I won’t take it against her.”

“Don’t worry, Seaweed Brain,” she tells him, leaning to give him a chaste kiss on the cheek. “I’d protect you from my mom. And all the other gods. And all the monsters.”

His grip tightened on the steering wheel. “You shouldn’t say stuff like that to me when I’m driving, Wise Girl.”

“And why not?” She asks but Percy knows she already knew the answer, the beautiful tease.

“Because I can’t kiss you if I’m driving.” He spares a glance at her before returning his gaze on the road.

Annabeth hums for a moment. “Sure you can.”

And Sally totally didn’t believe him when he said that it was all Annabeth’s fault they crashed into a pole, but it was sort of worth it. (Although he did have to work during the winter break to pay for the damages.)

**Author's Note:**

> drive safely, kids


End file.
